Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File 5197
by Android Eleven
Summary: The biggest prank in Odaiba High history has just been pulled. The Main Suspects: TK, Davis and Ken. But the question on everybody's mind is: Which one of them did it? (Now Complete!! Yeh!!)
1. The Prank

A/N: My own little digimon mystery! Have fun trying to solve her! BTW, Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
  
Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
When the student populace of Odaiba High returned from their weekend break that lovely Monday morning in early April, the last thing they were expecting was for something interesting to happen. So when one young Miss Jun Motomiya raced down into the pulsing throb of students emptying their bags into their lockers in preparation for their first period classes, talking and giggling amongst themselves, nobody really gave it much thought. It was only when she skidded to a halt at the end of the crowded corridor and hollered that anybody took any notice of her.  
  
"Hey everybody! Go to the gym! You've GOT to see this!"  
  
She continued running back down the hall, this time followed by any number of curious onlookers who were wondering what was up. By the time they got to the gym, there were at least several dozen students who had come to see what was so interesting.  
  
It didn't take long for them to figure it out. The school gym had been plastered over with spider-webs of streamers, ribbons and silly string all around the entire room, but that wasn't what had held the attention of the hundred or so students who were now gaping at the spectacle before them. In the center of the colourful mess, there sat a blue 1996 Honda Civic, which had the words "Go Dragons!" scrawled across the hood and the trunk in green silly string. Inside the car, barking at them through the open windows, there sat a golden retriever wearing what could only be the dragon costume usually worn by the school mascot.  
  
More and more people were now flooding into the gym to get a look as the news spread through the school. A few minutes after Jun's original announcement, the eight Digidestined who were currently in attendance at Odaiba High managed to make their way through the crowd to see what everyone was talking about.  
  
"Holy Jeez," Tai muttered when he saw the car. "Who in their right mind do you think would have tried this?"  
  
"I have doubts about whether they were in their right mind or not," TK said from beside him, squinting intently at the car. "Because I think I know whose dog that is."  
  
Kari glanced at her boyfriend. "How would you know that?"  
  
"Because he lives in the apartment two floors down from mine," he replied.  
  
"Man," another voice spoke up suddenly from behind them. "I wish I'd had the nerve to pull a prank like this."  
  
Ken, who was standing on Taichi's other side, looked over at the boy who had just spoken. "Come on, Davis," he joked. "It would take more imagination than you've got to come up with something like this."  
  
Davis gave him a dirty look, sticking his tongue out at him and was about to send back a nasty retort when Kari interrupted. "Whose dog is it, TK?"  
  
The blonde was about to reply when the question was answered for him. The school principal, Mr. Fujiyama, had come to the gym to see what all the commotion was and to try and send the kids on their way to class, but as soon as he saw what was going on, he froze. A funny gagging noise came out of his mouth and he ran to the center of the room.  
  
"My car!" He yelled. "My dog! Oh Lord, Keiko, who did this to you?" He seemed to be talking to the dog, which barked at him in reply. He yanked frantically on the door handle, letting the dog out of the car. He struggled with trying to get the dragon mascot outfit off of it and the students once again began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Holy Jeez," Tai muttered again.  
  
"You got that right," Sora said under her breath.  
  
"Who would be so stupid that they would steal the principal's car and kidnap his dog?!" Yolei exclaimed. "Is there anyone so abysmally stupid in this school? I mean, what kind of a retard would it take to do that?"  
  
Just then, Mr. Fujiyama's dog was freed from the confines of the dragon mascot costume. She licked her master's hand before she sniffed the floor and, tail wagging in recognition, she trotted over to the Digidestined and sat down in front of Ken, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt, Tai and Sora were sitting in their normal back row seats in their Calculus 122 class when the announcement the entire school had been waiting for all morning came on.  
  
"Would Sakura Akumi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Erin Yoshiko, Davis Motomiya, Jun Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi proceed to the office at this time please."  
  
The dull, monotone, emotionless voice echoed through the entire school. In the classes the aforementioned students were currently located in, the other students, and even the teachers, fell completely silent. They all either stared at or pretended to ignore the "suspects" as the unfortunate students stood and walked out the door on their way to the office.  
  
As they neared the office, Yolei could hear Jun squawking about unfounded accusations to Sakura Akumi, who, like Jun, was a senior. Sakura was also Student Council president. That other girl, Erin Yoshiko, was a sophomore and the SC Secretary. Ken was the SC Treasurer. It took Yolei a minute to think of why the school's best and brightest were under suspicion, aside from the obvious dog thing with Ken, but then she realized that it was probably because of the mascot costume. The dragon outfit was kept in the Student Council office whenever it wasn't in use and, other than teachers, only the executive SC members were supposed to have keys.  
  
Yolei glanced around at her fellow suspects as they arrived at the office and the secretary told them to take a seat, that the principal would be ready to see them momentarily. Davis and Jun looked at each other and glared before looking away. Yolei figured she knew why they were there, too. Their mother was a teacher at Odaiba High, so they would have been two of the only students in school with access to the school keys.  
  
Yolei then glanced over at Takeru. The blonde looked at her with a small, awkward smile and shrugged. Yolei knew why they were there.  
  
~~ "Because he lives in the apartment two floors down from mine..." ~~  
  
Mr. Fujiyama's car would have been parked beneath the very apartments TK and Yolei lived in, probably not very far from TK's own mother's car, and the two would most certainly have had the security codes to get into the parking lot.  
  
It wasn't very long before they were called, one by one, into the principal's office to defend themselves.  
  
An hour later, after they had all finished stating their whereabouts for the day before, Mrs. Motomiya, Davis and Jun's mother, who had been helping with the inquiry, came out.  
  
"Sakura, Yolei, Erin, Jun, you four can go. Sorry for disrupting your schooldays." She then glanced at the three boys remaining as the girls left. "Ken, Davis, Takeru, we're going to call you guys back in there in a few minutes, just to clear some things up. Okay?"  
  
Receiving the expected grumblings of "Whatever," and "If you say so," Mrs. Motomiya turned around and went to go back in the back room to speak with Mr. Fujiyama. But as she got to the door, she turned and looked at them again, her eyes narrowing as she examined her son. "Davis," she warned quietly. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, I promise you, you'll regret it."  
  
She then turned and retreated into the back room, leaving the three boys to silently study each other.  
  
* * * 


	2. Exhibit A

Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
Exhibit A  
  
It wasn't long before Mrs. Motomiya came back out. She looked at the boys again for a moment and then nodded in TK's direction. "If you could come in here, please, Takeru."  
  
The blonde stood silently and neither Ken or Davis met his eyes as he walked across the office and entered the back room after the teacher.  
  
Mrs. Motomiya closed the door behind him as TK came in and she beckoned for him to take a seat behind the table. Facing him from across that table was Mr. Fujiyama, whose eyes were narrowed warily as he studied the young man in front of him. Seeing TK shift uncomfortably under his gaze, the principal sat up and gave a tight smile.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Takeru," he said. "We just want to ask you some more questions about what you did yesterday."  
  
TK looked at him skeptically for a moment before giving a sigh and slumping in his seat. "So what? You want me to tell you everything I did yesterday? Is that what you want? Alright, fine. Here it goes..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Hearing his mother's voice calling him and the insistent sound of her knocking on his bedroom door, TK reluctantly dragged his head out from under his pillow and blinked blearily at his clock. 9:17 am.  
  
"Mom!" he screeched unhappily. "It's still early! It's Sunday, why didn't you let me sleep in?"  
  
Natsuko Takaishi peeked her head into the room and, seeing her boxer-clad son rubbing his eyes, deemed it safe to enter. She came in carrying a stack of clean laundry, which she proceeded to place into their proper drawers. "I didn't let you sleep in because last night you told me to wake you up. At a quarter after nine. You said you were going over to the Kamiyas to see Kari and to catch a ride with Tai to that party store before work. So you can get a gift and decorations for Kari's birthday party next weekend or something like that."  
  
TK groaned unhappily, but pulled himself up off the bed and stretched. He walked over to his mother, pulled a baggy pair of blue jeans and a short- sleeved green button-down shirt off of her pile of laundry and dragged himself into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
About twenty minutes later, he plopped down in his chair at the table and poured milk over a heaping bowl of cereal. He took a drink of orange juice and ate his breakfast as his mother bustled past him and went into her office, calling, "Have a good day, honey! I'm still not finished that article about the mayor's re-election campaign, so I'll be home all day if you need to call."  
  
"Uh huh," was the only reply.  
  
A few minutes later, TK put his dirty dishes in the sink as he finished and went to his room to grab his wallet. He pulled on his scuffed-up sneakers and was almost out the door when his mother called out again. "And don't forget your bus pass this time!" He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his pass from the counter, slipping the clipped-on cord around his neck before heading out again.  
  
When he approached the elevator, he saw Yolei already in it and the doors beginning to close. He grinned and waved. "Hey there!"  
  
She smiled back and held the door open for him. "Hey yourself, Blondie!" He entered the lift and stood beside her while she continued to tease. "Where are you off to this time of morning? Must be your girlfriend's house, it's rare to see you up and about on a weekend before noon."  
  
TK stuck his tongue out at her as they proceeded down to the lobby. When they got there, Yolei waved good-bye and headed off to go meet some friends with whom she was going to the mall and movies, and TK headed off to the nearest bus stop, nodding cordially at any familiar faces he saw along the way.  
  
The bus was a couple of minutes late, but it took him where he wanted to go just the same. Getting off a block from the Kamiyas' apartment complex, TK strolled leisurely down the street, stopping to buy a daffodil from a vendor, and proceeded on into the elevator and up to the apartment. Knocking lightly, he waited for someone to come to the door.  
  
He saw the doorknob turn and Kari's face looked out at him. TK smiled and waved the daffodil. "A pretty flower for a beautiful lady."  
  
Kari grinned and took the flower, calling over her shoulder. "Tai! Your date's here!"  
  
Takeru raised his eyebrows. "I feel as though I should be offended by that."  
  
Tai appeared at the end of the hall, yanking an old, but mercifully clean, soccer jersey-style t-shirt over his head. He grabbed a set of keys from the pocket of a light jacket hanging on the peg nearest the door and shoved them into his own jeans' pocket. "Bye Sis," he mumbled as he stole an apple off the dining room table and beckoned at TK to hurry up and get out. The blonde gave Kari a quick peck on the lips and scurried after Tai.  
  
The two teenage boys took the elevator down to the basement as Tai finished his apple. They shuddered to a halt and the doors opened, leading them into the Heighten View Terrace parking lot. Tai typed in the four-digit security code at the chain-link gate a few meters out from the elevator doors and they slid open, letting the two boys head over to Tai's junk bucket of a car.  
  
TK threw himself into the front passenger seat as Tai pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the car. Throwing her into reverse, Tai looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't about to run into anybody before pulling out and heading for the lot exit. He glanced over at TK, who hadn't yet said a word to him all morning.  
  
"Hey, Teeks, you're not still mad over that locking you in the pool thing, are you?" Tai spoke up at last. "I mean, it was two weeks ago. Matt and I have both said we're sorry. What else do you want?" ~~  
  
*  
  
"Pool thing?" Mr. Fujiyama asked suddenly. "What pool thing?"  
  
Surprisingly, TK blushed. He stuttered for a few seconds, trying to answer coherently before Mrs. Motomiya broke in.  
  
"I remember that," she said. "You and Davis had been in the middle of changing after a gym class spent at the pool when two seniors threw you guys back out of the locker room and locked the door, right?"  
  
TK nodded dismally. "The only other ways out of the pool were the girls' locker room, which was in use at the time, and the main school entrance." He paused for a moment. "When the only thing you're wearing is a pair of Superman boxers, neither choice is very appealing."  
  
TK remembered all too well the feeling of complete and utter humiliation he'd felt when the Senior girls gym class had started coming out of the changing room, only to be met by the sight of a pair of freshman in their underwear. It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if it hadn't been the day he had chosen to wear his most childish pair of boxers to school and TK knew that Davis, who'd been wearing a pair covered in different coloured teddy bears that day, had felt the same way. They had only managed to escape the torture when Sora, who was in said gym class, had taken pity on them and had gone to get the gym teacher to unlock the changing room again.  
  
Clearing his throat, TK decided to change the subject. "Well, ANYWAY, back to my story."  
  
*  
  
~~ TK reassured Tai for the umpteenth time that he wasn't still mad about the pool thing, though he couldn't speak for Davis, and the two boys shortly arrived at the newly-opened party store. They climbed out of the car and into the store, looking closely at the things that were on sale.  
  
"Why don't you go get party hats and napkins and plates and crap," Tai suggested, "and I'll get the streamers and balloons and ribbons and things." TK nodded and went towards the back where he guessed the party hats might be.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, laden down by a stack of the things he'd been able to find, TK made his way to the cash register. Halfway there, he glanced down one of the middle aisles and spotted Tai there talking quietly with another blonde boy, and a familiar-looking one at that. Grinning, TK called out to them. "Hey Matt! What are you doing here?"  
  
Matt looked up at his little brother and smiled, coming over to help TK with his pile of party favors. "Saw Tai's car out front. Thought I may as well stop in and see if the brother and the boyfriend needed any help preparing for their dearest Kari's birthday par-tay." He grabbed several packages of napkins out of TK's arms. "It's nice to see you're willing to speak to me again. I thought you were still mad about that whole... 'pool' thing."  
  
TK rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time today, NO, I'm not still mad about you guys locking me and Davis out of the locker room after gym class. It's over, it's done with, there's nothing we can do to change it now, so why not just get over it." He said this last part with a tone of finality as he dropped his load of party accessories in front of the cashier.  
  
Matt shrugged. "Alright, then."  
  
The cashier rang their stuff through and they paid up, grabbing the bags and heading back out to the car. Tai chucked the bags in the back seat and TK climbed into the front. He paused for a minute as he felt something underneath his hand on the back corner of the seat that he hadn't noticed before. Grabbing whatever it was and pulling it out, TK was met with the sight of a thick set of keys.  
  
He glanced up at Tai, who looked at him curiously. "Aren't these Davis's keys?" the blonde asked. Tai took them and examined them. The word 'Motomiya' was written on the keychain.  
  
"Must be," he replied quickly. "I drove him home from the mall last night, he must have dropped them." He looked over at the older of the two blondes. "You driving anywhere near Davis's place, Matt?" Tai asked. "I'm meeting someone across town in a little while so I don't have time, but maybe you can drop his keys off."  
  
Matt gave Tai a strange look that TK didn't understand, but he quickly shook it off. "Yeah, I'm headed in that general direction, I may as well stop by." Tai nodded thankfully and tossed Matt the keys.  
  
"See you guys later, then!" Matt called as Tai started up the car. TK waved to him and they drove off. ~~  
  
*  
  
"And that's pretty much it," TK finished off. "That happened at about 10:40, Tai dropped me off at Wanda's, and-"  
  
"'Wanda's'?" Mr. Fujiyama asked quickly. "What is 'Wanda's'?"  
  
TK barely held back a sigh. "It's this quiet, little coffee shop off Shibashi Boulevard. It never gets really busy, but it's still nice. I work there."  
  
"Oh," the principal replied, almost disappointed. "Well, then, go on."  
  
TK cleared out his throat and summed up the rest of his day. "Tai dropped me off at Wanda's, I started work at eleven, worked a double shift, got off at six thirty and took the bus home. I missed the 7:00 one I usually take because I stayed behind to clean up some extra dishes, so I took a walk by the riverfront and caught the one that goes by down there instead, about 45 minutes later."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama sighed, thinking over the details that TK had given him. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking if there was anything else he wanted to ask.  
  
"Your brother, Matt," he said at last. "Does he have the codes to our apartment complex parking lot?"  
  
TK thought for a second and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. He has to park somewhere when he comes to visit, right?"  
  
Mr. Fujiyama sighed again and waved his hand dismissively. "Alright. Thank you for your help, Takeru. We'll call you back down if we need anything else; you can go back to class."  
  
TK stood up and left. Mr. Fujiyama stood up also and paced for a few minutes. He then went to the door leading back out to the office. "Davis Motomiya, come in here, please."  
  
* * * 


	3. Exhibit B

Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
Exhibit B  
  
Davis stood up from his seat in the office when Mr. Fujiyama called him and nervously went into the back room. His mother beckoned for him to sit down in front of the table that Mr. Fujiyama had just seated himself behind. He did so reluctantly, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Now, Davis," Mr. Fujiyama said evenly. "Don't feel as though you're in the Spanish Inquisition here, okay? We're not accusing you of anything; we just want to ask you about the things you did yesterday. You're going to be considered innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"Yeah, right," Davis muttered under his breath. The principal narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nuthin'" Davis replied sullenly. He sank further down in his seat and sighed. He watched Mr. Fujiyama and his mother stare at him silently. Impatiently, he gestured at the air. "Well? Where are the questions? Go on, fire away."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat. "Well, uh, okay. Tell us what you did starting yesterday morning."  
  
Davis discreetly rolled his eyes. "Fine. It started at about eight thirty when Dad woke me up..."  
  
*  
  
~~ "Davis! Get your butt out of bed!" Hearing his father's voice echo loudly into his bedroom from the hallway, accompanied by his pounding on the bedroom door, Davis jerked awake and promptly fell out of bed. "Now!!"  
  
Davis struggled to get up out of his blankets, but his feet were tangled up. He tripped and fell face-first back onto the floor. "Oomph!"  
  
His father's pounding hadn't ceased for a second. "Davis! You up yet?!" Rolling onto his side and kicking the blanket away furiously, Davis finally pulled himself up onto his feet.  
  
"Yeah," he responded dully, staggering over to his dresser. "I'm awake."  
  
The pounding stopped. "Alright, then. Hurry up, we're leaving in twenty minutes for your soccer game, so go on and get ready."  
  
Stifling a yawn, Davis grabbed his uniform out of his top drawer and dragged himself out of his room and into the bathroom. He quickly washed up, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, deciding to take a shower after playing the rough, dirty, sweaty game he was on his way to play. He pulled on his uniform and checked himself in the mirror before heading out to breakfast.  
  
After scarfing down a bowl of oatmeal, two slices of toast with jam, several glasses of juice and half of a sesame bagel, Davis declared that he was done breakfast and was ready to go. His dad reminded him to go grab his cleats and his mother wished him luck because she wouldn't be going, and then he was on his way.  
  
He and his father went down to the parking lot and climbed into Mrs. Motomiya's car. His dad pulled the spare car key out of his pocket and placed it in the ignition, glancing at Davis as he did so. "You know," he said after a moment, "it would be awful nice of you to return your mother's keys sometime..." ~~  
  
*  
  
"Your mother's keys?" Mr. Fujiyama demanded at once. "You had your mother's keys?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Davis looked mildly confused before the implication the principal was making appeared to have occurred to him. "Oh, wait. No, man, you got it all wrong. I didn't use them to break into the school. Mom's car key's on that set. I took Mom's car driving with Dad Saturday afternoon, so I borrowed Mom's keys. I'm going to be 16 in a few months, you know, and I want to get that license as soon as I can. Practice makes perfect, you know. Dad promised that, as long as I don't just go driving around wherever I want without an adult in the car with me, he won't send the cops after me." Davis said the last bit with a grin on his face, looking at his mother, who looked at the principal and nodded as though verifying everything Davis had just said. Mr. Fujiyama on the other hand, was scowling.  
  
"That's all very nice, Davis," he said in a would-be calm voice, "but I don't care. All I want to know is what you did with your mother's keys!"  
  
"Well," Davis replied, completely unfazed by his principal's reaction, "I guess I put them in my pocket and forgot about them. Dad and I had gone over to the mall on Saturday and I met up with a bunch of friends. I told Dad I'd get a ride home with one of them and he went on home without me. Like I said, he had a spare key to Mom's car."  
  
"Who did you get a ride home with?" It was his mother who had asked this, before Mr. Fujiyama had gotten the chance.  
  
"Tai Kamiya," Davis answered promptly. "I guess the keys must have fell out of my pocket while I was riding in Tai's old junk pile or something."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
  
Davis waved his hand dismissively. "I'll get to that momentarily. It's all part of my story, so be patient..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Davis reluctantly told his father that he wasn't exactly sure where his mother's keys were and, in return, he received a lecture on responsibility that lasted until they found a parking spot near the soccer field. After promising for the fifth time to find the keys before the end of the day, Davis practically ran out of the car and took refuge amongst the flood of soccer players heading towards the field.  
  
Two hours later, now freshly showered and dressed in his street clothes, Davis was still basking in the warm feeling of a game well played. His team had won, of course, and he had had a lot to do with it.  
  
After the game, a couple of friends had descended down from the bleachers to congratulate him because this win meant that their team was going to the play-offs. Among his well wishers was the smiling face of Ken Ichijouji, who gave him a friendly slap on the back.  
  
"Great game, Davis," he said grinning. "I only got here in time to see the last few minutes, but that shot at the end was amazing!"  
  
Davis grinned back and thanked him, asking him what he was going to be up to for the rest of the day and if Ken would like to join him when he went to the mall later. "No, I can't," Ken replied reluctantly. "I've got to go tutoring." Ken rolled his eyes as he said this, but the grin was still on his face, so Davis knew he didn't mind his job as much as he pretended he did.  
  
Davis shrugged, a little disappointed his friend couldn't join him but not overly so. "Alright, you have fun with that, then." Davis glanced over towards the parking lot. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, you know, but my Dad's probably getting impatient. I should go."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow at school." Davis nodded and waved as he walked away.  
  
He headed back out to the parking lot to catch his ride home. In his elation, Davis found it much easier to sit with his father, even while the other man alternated congratulating him with continuing his lecture. It seemed like no time at all had passed before they arrived at home.  
  
Davis went upstairs to grab his wallet off of his dresser and pull on a different shirt before going right back downstairs to the lobby. It was almost noon by now and he was on his way to the mall to try and find a gift for Kari's birthday the following weekend. He had to be careful this year about what to get her, too. She was going out with TK now, and Davis had gotten over his crush on her (for the most part), so he had to get her something platonic, instead of the stuffed animal or the necklace or any of the other things he used to get her for her birthday.  
  
Davis was already out the lobby door when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Looking back over his shoulder, Davis saw Matt Ishida striding towards him. Giving the blonde a curious look, Davis walked over to him. "Hey Matt. What's up?"  
  
In response, Matt tossed him something small and very jingly. "Those yours?" he asked. Davis glanced at what the older boy had thrown at him and breathed a sigh of relief. It was his mother's set of keys.  
  
"Yeh," Davis replied gratefully. "Thanks so much. You have just saved me hours and hours' worth of parental lecturing. Where'd you find them?"  
  
Matt gave a casual shrug. "Tai found them in his car...if you call that thing he drives around a car...anyway, he was busy, I think he had a date, so he asked me to drop by and give them back to you."  
  
Davis pocketed the keys. "Yeah, well, thanks again." Matt nodded.  
  
"Hey, no problem." He paused for a moment before he remembered something. "Oh, yeah! I wanted apologize again for the whole pool incident. And the Nyquil thing." Davis looked at him steadily, his brow suddenly furrowed at the memory and the slightest hint of a frown on his mouth.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Matt cleared his throat and continued. "Anyhow, I got to get going. Places to be and all. You know how it is. See you later, D!" Matt gave a final grin and a little wave and turned and walked away. ~~  
  
*  
  
Mr. Fujiyama frowned yet again. "What time did you say that happened?"  
  
Davis thought for a minute. "A little before noon. Why?"  
  
The principal ignored the question and looked over at Mrs. Motomiya. "What time did Takeru say they left that party shop?"  
  
"10:40," she replied promptly.  
  
"Hmm," Mr. Fujiyama said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He was silent for a few moments, apparently very deep in thought. Then he looked back at Davis and asked, "What did he mean by 'the Nyquil thing'?"  
  
Davis's nose twitched unpleasantly. "It was this prank Tai and Matt played on me and Teeks...I mean, TK Takaishi, a few weeks ago. We were out on this double date, TK and Kari, me and Lila Nauru. I have liked Lila for ages now. She is, like, the hottest girl in school, you know? Why she agreed to go out with me, I'll never know, but she did. And TK and Kari were celebrating their one-year anniversary. Anyway, we went to dinner and a movie and the girls are all psyched and happy and grabbing our arms, asking us questions and stuff. And then, on what was probably the most important date in either of our lives, TK and I both fell asleep. I mean, I spilt what was left of my soda all over Lila's new skirt. We found out later that Matt and Tai had followed us and spiked our pop with quite liberal amounts of Nyquil. Eventually, it just got the better of us. Lila and Kari weren't impressed."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama nodded, digesting the information, and then, at last, he waved his hand. "Continue, Davis. Tell us about anything else of interest that happened to you yesterday."  
  
Davis just shrugged. "Well, nothing else interesting really happened to me yesterday. I went over to Wanda's, got some coffee and made fun of TK's apron before heading over to the mall. I spent two or three hours there, got Kari a gift certificate from the camera store and decided to head home. I got home at about three thirty and I went over to baby-sit the neighbors kids at four." He glanced at his mother again and she nodded affirmatively at Mr. Fujiyama once more.  
  
"Their parents got home at about eight, eight thirty maybe," he concluded, "I went back home, grabbed something to eat and played video games until I went to bed. And that's it."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama just sat there watching him for a minute while Davis tried not to roll his eyes and his mother checked her watch, sighing. Finally the principal gave up. "You can go, Davis. We'll call you if we need anything else."  
  
Davis, looking only too happy to have finally been dismissed, quickly stood up and left the room. Mr. Fujiyama stood up also and paced for a minute before looking at Mrs. Motomiya. "You've got your keys back now, right?" She nodded. "When did he give them back to you?"  
  
She thought for a second. "When he came back from baby-sitting. He just came in and pulled them out of his pocket, putting them down on my desk and apologized for keeping them so long, said he'd forgotten he even had them."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama frowned again. "Are you certain that Davis was baby-sitting? Could he had used it as an excuse to get out of the house for a couple of hours?" Mrs. Motomiya shook her head.  
  
"No, I called the neighbors this morning to double-check that very thing. They said he had definitely been there. He's pretty good with younger children, you know, he baby-sits quite often." Mr. Fujiyama merely nodded and paced for another couple of minutes, thinking.  
  
After a few minutes, he sat down yet again. He turned to Mrs. Motomiya and said, "Call in Ken Ichijouji."  
  
* * * 


	4. Exhibit C

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me and "Build me up, Buttercup" belongs to the Foundations. I'd also like to take this time to thank all you reviwers out there. You've made my day! *grins*  
  
Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
Exhibit C  
  
Ken had been sitting alone, quietly examining his shoes since Davis had been called into the back room. When Davis came out after his questioning, he gave Ken a glance, rolling his eyes and shaking his head and Ken could almost hear the silent message being conveyed. "Pathetic."  
  
But then Mrs. Motomiya came out and called Ken's name and finally, it was his turn. He stood up slowly and walked steadily into the back room, sitting down without being asked at the table across from Mr. Fujiyama.  
  
"Now, Mr. Ichijouji," the principal said. He paused for a minute, trying to come up with a way to politely say that Ken wasn't in any trouble, but he gave up. He didn't much care; after all, this was the boy that Keiko the golden retriever had implicated. "We'd like to ask you some questions about the things you did yesterday."  
  
"Alright," Ken said softly, ready to agree to just about anything.  
  
"Okay then," Mr. Fujiyama replied, having not expected Ken to be so shy. "Um, what time did you wake up and what did you do during the morning yesterday?"  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I woke up at about eight thirty. I always wake up at eight thirty on Saturdays and Sundays, it's like I've got some sort of biological clock inside my head..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Ken woke up quickly. He usually did, but that probably came as a result of going to bed and waking up at the same time, all the time. He stared out of his window for a few moments, watching the sun reflect off of the windows across the street. He stretched out his arms as far as he could and climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom and get dressed.  
  
A few minutes later he ate some breakfast, washed up the dishes and wrote a note for his parents. It said that he was headed out to Davis's soccer game and would be going from there straight to his tutoring charges' houses, so not to expect him home until about six that evening. His parents were still in bed, having been out late the night before at a retirement party for one of his father's co-workers.  
  
Ken grabbed his bag, which included his lunch and the school books he would need for his tutoring sessions and headed out. He knew that he was probably already going to be late for Davis's soccer game, which started at nine thirty, and if he wanted to catch the nine o'clock train then he was going to have to make a run for it. He was already at the elevator door before he noticed the sign tacked up beside it.  
  
'Out of Order. Please use Stairs.'  
  
Ken moaned and glanced over at the doorway leading to the staircase. Ken didn't think he had ever seen it open before. Nobody on his floor, the 34th in the building, ever took the stairs. It was 68 flights of steps, for Pete's sake! It took forever. But if Ken wanted out of the building, then he'd have to take the stairs.  
  
So he did. It took a while, bit he managed it. When he finally made it down to the lobby, red-faced and panting, he asked the doorman if this had been the Super's idea of a sick joke. The doorman, a large man named Bill shook his head, but he also added, before Ken began sprinting down the sidewalk towards the subway station, that the problem should be all cleared up by that afternoon.  
  
Ken raced down the street towards Tamachi station, the familiar entrance that he used every school day looming ahead. He ran in, taking the stairs two at a time, and managed to catch sight of the tail end of his train disappearing into the darkness of the underground tunnel.  
  
He slumped his shoulders in defeat and went to ask the attendant when the next train to Odaiba arrived. ~~  
  
*  
  
"So you missed your train? How long did you wait before the next one came?" Mr Fujiyama asked.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I don't know. An hour or so, I guess. I got to Davis's soccer game at about ten thirty, in any case. I got to see the last half- hour. Then I waited around afterward until about eleven twenty, eleven thirty maybe, to say congrats and all after he cleaned up in the locker room. It was a really good game."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama nodded his head quickly, eager for Ken to get on with it. They had already heard this part from Davis.  
  
"Well, what did you do after the soccer game? After Davis left?"  
  
"I walked for a while. At maybe a quarter to twelve, I went over to Wanda's to get a large Chocolate Brownie Frappaccino..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Ken walked into the nearly empty coffee shop and was met by the sound of a jukebox playing yet another one of the familiar songs his parents had grown up with that seemed to be the only things that the jukebox played. He glanced at the cashier behind the soda shop-style counter and saw TK Takaishi wiping the white marble-like surface and singing along with the jukebox.  
  
"Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still.  
  
I need you, more than anyone, darlin'  
  
You know that I have from the start  
  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart!"  
  
Ken sat himself down at one of the booths and TK brought him a menu, singing the whole time. All in all, it was sort of pleasant listening to him. Matt wasn't the only member of the family who had what it took to be a decent vocalist, it seemed.  
  
"What would you like?" TK asked him, taking a break from the song and pulling a small notepad out of the small apron ("which was quite masculine, Davis, thank you very much") he was wearing.  
  
Ken ordered his frappaccino and TK went to make it, seeing as he was the only worker out front, and probably in the entire shop at the moment. He usually was. Wanda's wasn't generally busy enough to warrant hiring more than a couple workers, but elderly Wanda was rich and she wanted to own a coffee shop, so Wanda's stayed open, even if there were only about three employees, none of whom were ever there at the same time. TK quickly returned with the drink, handed it to Ken and oh-so-politely asked for his money.  
  
"Hand it over, you Java-drinking moocher. This is a business, not a soup kitchen." Chuckling and rolling his eyes, Ken pulled the coins out of his pocket and dropped them on the table. TK swept them into his hand and walked over to the cash register, ringing in the purchase.  
  
Ken would have stayed to chat a bit while he finished off his frappaccino, but he glanced at the clock on the wall and realized he had to get out of there. He had to be at his first tutoring student's place by noon and he didn't have much time. He jumped up, thanked TK for the drink, assured the blonde that he would be going to Kari's birthday party the next weekend and left.  
  
After he walked over to the tutoree's house, Ken spent the next two and a half hours trying to explain science and math to a clueless middle school girl before his session thankfully ended. Her parents paid him for his work and he caught a bus to TK and Yolei's apartment building.  
  
He entered the lobby and headed into the elevator, taking it up to Cody's apartment. ~~  
  
*  
  
"You were in my apartment complex yesterday?" Mr. Fujiyama demanded. "When? For how long?"  
  
"Well, I was there to do a tutoring session," Ken replied uneasily, a little shaken by the sudden questions. "I had an appointment to help Cody Hida with his Language Arts lessons from 2:45 until 5:15."  
  
The principal looked at him suspiciously. "Do you know the code to the apartment parking lot?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, why would I? I don't have a car. I just take the bus and walk."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama sighed, disappointed once again. "Alright, go on. Unless that's it and nothing interesting happened after that except that you went home, just like those other two."  
  
Ken thought for a minute before he remembered something. "Well, actually now that you mention it..."  
  
*  
  
~~ As Ken left the lobby of Cody's apartment building, he stopped to check the contents of his bag to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. After a few minutes, satisfied that all of his belongings were accounted for, Ken straightened and began his walk towards the nearest subway station, intent on catching the five thirty train back to Tamachi.  
  
He hadn't gone more than a few meters, however, when the driver in a slowing car caught his eye. He saw Matt Ishida slow down and turn out of traffic, pulling into the underground parking lot of the apartment building. Ken watched as the vehicle disappeared into the relative darkness and wondered what Matt was doing there. He couldn't be here to visit TK because the younger blonde wouldn't be off work until six thirty. Everybody knew that. And Matt wasn't on the best terms with his mother at the moment, according to TK.  
  
Ken pondered the matter for a few seconds more, before giving up. He decided that it wasn't any of his business and continued on to the subway station to catch a ride home. And then, even stranger, as he was descending the stairs down into the subway, Ken could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Taichi Kamiya on the sidewalk above. Ken strained to see if he could catch another look at the brunette, but the flood of subway customers forced him to continue down the stairs and he didn't get the chance. ~~  
  
*  
  
"I guess he was there to meet Matt or drop something off for TK or maybe both he and Matt forgot about TK working or something. I mean, it happens, right?" Ken gave a nonchalant shrug and sighed. "And that's all. I got home about forty minutes later, ate dinner with my parents, finished my weekend homework, played around on the internet for a while and went to bed."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama just looked at him, a calm, thoughtful expression on his face. "Alright. Thank you, Ken."  
  
Ken stared at the strange expression on the principal's face, glancing at Mrs. Motomiya questioningly. "Does this mean I can go?"  
  
Mr. Fujiyama nodded and stood up along with him. He accompanied Ken to the door, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Ichijouji. Have a good day."  
  
Ken left the office, glancing warily over his shoulder as he did, and disappeared down the hall on his way back to class. Mrs. Motomiya looked at Mr. Fujiyama concernedly. "Jim, are you okay?"  
  
The principal looked at her pleasantly. "Oh, yes, Nina. I am wonderful. I've finally managed to put it all together."  
  
This comment didn't appear to reassure Mrs. Motomiya in the slightest. "Put it together? Put what together? What are talking about, Jim?"  
  
"The clues, my dear, the clues! I've put them together to solve the puzzle." He smiled at her. "I know who did it."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, DUUHH!!! So, who do YOU think it was? Hehehe! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. 


	5. The Prosecution Rests

Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
The Prosecution Rests  
  
Mrs. Motomiya stared at him in disbelief. "How could you know who did it? We have questioned seven students in the past few hours, none of them who had the time or the opportunity to kidnap your dog, steal your car, AND vandalize the gym in one day, much less a few hours."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama merely smiled and winked at her. "Obviously you don't watch much 'Matlock', do you, Nina dear?" The principal stood up and circled the room. He began to talk.  
  
"My dog, Keiko, had to have been taken between nine and ten thirty yesterday morning. It was during that time that I was away from my apartment having breakfast, as I do every Sunday morning, at the Denny's restaurant a few blocks away.  
  
"Now, let us go over where all of our little friends were during this time, to refresh your memory." Mrs. Motomiya scowled, but Mr. Fujiyama didn't see her.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi woke up, had breakfast, got ready to go and almost forgot his bus pass. He wouldn't have had the time to steal my dog and hide her anywhere before he had to be downstairs to catch his bus to Heighten View Terrace. From there he was with friends until he had to go to work, quite a distance away. He was at work until six thirty. He didn't have the opportunity to take Keiko.  
  
"Your son Davis got up at eight thirty, but he was in the company of his father from when he woke up until roughly ten after nine when they arrived at the soccer field and he joined the team for their warm-up. The game started at nine thirty, he was definitely there, and then he was in his father's company again by twenty after eleven. Once again, no opportunity."  
  
He rubbed his chin. "Ken Ichijouji, on the other hand, could easily have lied about missing the train. He's the only one with no witnesses. He could have caught the train at nine and gotten to Odaiba by nine thirty and it would have been no problem to take the dog and hide her somewhere before arriving at the soccer game at ten thirty. But it is just as likely that he's telling the truth and that he didn't have the time to do it, either."  
  
Mrs. Motomiya looked puzzled and more than a little frustrated. "If Ken took your dog, then someone else took it from HIM to pull this prank. He didn't have the time to do any of the other things."  
  
"Precisely," Mr. Fujiyama said. "None of those boys we just questioned had the time to pull off this entire prank. But that's not what I'm talking about anymore."  
  
Mrs. Motomiya sighed, exasperated. "Then what, pray tell, ARE you talking about, Jim? Please tell me, because I don't think I'll ever be able to figure it out by myself."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama shook his head patiently, as though he had been speaking to a child. "Just think about it for a few minutes while I call a couple more students down to the office."  
  
* * *  
  
"Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida to the office right away, please."  
  
The voice echoed throughout the school and the two senior boys, now in gym class watching their teacher demonstrate some piece of aerobic equipment, looked at each other, confused. The teacher told them both to hurry up and go to the office.  
  
They did, walking slowly and when they arrived the secretary told them both to sit down and that the principal would be with them shortly. A suspicious thought surfaced in Tai's mind about why he and Matt were there when suddenly Mrs. Motomiya came out of a back room. "Matt, could you come in here, please?"  
  
Matt stood up, shooting a questioning look at Tai, who could only shrug, before he followed the teacher into the room. Mr. Fujiyama instructed the blonde to sit down and the table. "Mr. Ishida, we have some questions for you. I'm telling you now to answer truthfully or you might regret it. Understood?"  
  
Matt could only nod.  
  
"Alright then. According to several people we questioned earlier today, you have access to the security codes to the parking lot of my apartment complex, the same one your brother Takeru lives in. Correct?"  
  
~~ Yeah, I guess. He has to park somewhere when he comes to visit, right? ~~  
  
Matt nodded again slowly, a feeling of dread dropping into his stomach.  
  
"Were you in that parking lot last night at about twenty after five?  
  
~~ He saw Matt Ishida slow down and turn out of traffic, pulling into the underground parking lot of the apartment building ~~  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The look of satisfaction on Mr. Fujiyama's face was enough to make anyone feel weary. "And did you have access to Mrs. Motomiya's set of school keys for at least an hour, by far enough time to make copies of some of them, yesterday morning?"  
  
~~ Matt tossed him something small and very jingly. "Those yours?" he asked. Davis glanced at what the older boy had thrown at him and breathed a sigh of relief. It was his mother's set of keys. ~~  
  
The truth about why he was in here being questioned had finally sunk in. Realizing what was going on, Matt couldn't stop a small, ironic smile from crossing his lips. "Yes." He shook his head, the small smile still on his face. "You think I did it, don't you?"  
  
Mr. Fujiyama gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't just think Matt had done it, he KNEW it. But he wasn't about to admit it out loud just yet. "I will answer that question, Mr. Ishida, after I have spoken to Mr. Kamiya. Will you call him in for me please, Nina?"  
  
Mrs. Motomiya went to the door and called Tai in. The brunette entered, looking nervous and twisting his watch around his wrist over and over again. "Mr. Kamiya, please take a seat," Mr. Fujiyama said, picking up his own chair and placing it beside Matt so that Tai could sit down. The young man took the seat, looking at Matt anxiously. Mr. Fujiyama studied him briefly before starting the attack.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya," he said sternly, "We're going to ask you a few questions. If you answer truthfully, this will all be over much more quickly. That will save both your time and ours. Do you understand?"  
  
Tai glanced over at Matt, still looking confused. Matt could only shake his head, that small, ironic smile still on his face. "Yeah," Tai answered finally.  
  
"Did you meet Mr. Ishida here in a party shop at approximately ten thirty yesterday morning?"  
  
~~ Halfway there, he glanced down one of the middle aisles and spotted Tai there talking quietly with another blonde boy ~~  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you go over to TK Takaishi's apartment complex before 5:30 yesterday evening?" he asked, with the look of a man who obviously thought he already knew the answer.  
  
~~ ...As he was descending the stairs down into the subway, Ken could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Taichi Kamiya on the sidewalk above ~~  
  
Brow furrowed, Tai answered shortly. "Uh huh."  
  
"Did you have in your possession a set of keys belonging to Davis Motomiya, for a period of more than twelve hours?"  
  
~~ "Aren't these Davis's keys?"  
  
"Must be," he replied quickly. "I drove him home from the mall last night, he must have dropped them." ~~  
  
"I guess," Tai replied and by now it was clear that he, like Matt, was starting to understand why they were there.  
  
"And, isn't it true, Mr. Kamiya, that you bought, only yesterday morning, many of the same items that were used to vandalize the school gym only a matter of hours later?"  
  
~~ "Why don't you go get party hats and napkins and plates and crap," Tai suggested, "and I'll get the streamers and balloons and ribbons and things." ~~  
  
Tai knew damning evidence when he heard it and he was hearing it now. Not even bothering to answer the principal, Tai turned to Matt. "Who?"  
  
He only said the one word, but his best friend knew what he was asking. "Our favourite freshmen," he replied quietly, so that only Tai would hear him.  
  
If Mr. Fujiyama noticed anything of their exchange, he gave no sign of it. "Is it true or not, Mr. Kamiya?" he asked again. Tai knew that no matter what he said he was already beaten, so he gave up.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama smiled in a self-satisfied manner. He didn't notice Mrs. Motomiya looking at him skeptically and he announced his conclusion. "Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida," he said, "you are both suspended for the next week and you will serve an extra two weeks' worth of detentions after you return. The both of you are lucky that no harm came to either my car or my dog, because then you would both probably have been expelled."  
  
Mr. Fujiyama opened the door leading back into the office. "We will call both of your parents and inform them of the situation. We will instruct them to come and pick you up and neither of you is to show his face within the walls of this school again until next Tuesday. Now go grab the things you'll need from your lockers and come back to the office to await the arrival of your parents."  
  
* * *  
  
Kari was walking back from Biology on her way to Social Studies when she saw Matt emptying his locker. Curious, she walked over to him to see what was going on. "Hey there, Ishida," she called. "What are you up to?"  
  
Matt turned and looked at her. He shook his head and that ironic, slightly disbelieving smile was back. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" he answered. "I'm sure he'll be able to tell you in detail."  
  
Kari's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Matt chuckled darkly. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." He threw two more books into his bag and slammed his locker shut. He went to walk back to the office, but he turned around to look at Kari one last time. "Tell your boys congrats for me. I don't know how they did it, but they did it well."  
  
He turned back around and went into the office, leaving Kari to stare at him questioningly.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hehehe!!! Don't go away yet, though! IT'S NOT OVER!!! One more chapter to go, folks, but I bet you can guess what it'll be about, huh? Anyhow, thanks so much much for the lovely comments. I wuv you all! Stay tuned, the final chapter will be coming to a computer screen near you before you know it!!! 


	6. Hypothetically

Disclaimer: Digimon STILL doesn't belong to me and "So Happy Together" belongs to the Turtles.  
  
Whodunit? : Odaiba High School Incident File #5197  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
Hypothetically...  
  
Kari went to visit TK at work that night, avoiding Tai as she left, because he, like Matt seemed to have suddenly developed an intense dislike for any mention of Kari's boyfriend. By now Kari had heard several times that Tai and Matt had been the ones to steal the principal's car, kidnap his dog and ransack the gym and were now being punished for it.  
  
Kari wanted to ask TK what Matt had meant by the things he had said that afternoon. "Tell your boys congrats for me." What was that supposed to mean? What had "her boys" done?  
  
Kari was still wondering what the blonde had meant when she approached Wanda's Coffee Shop late that evening. She could hear the oldie tune blaring from the jukebox before the door even opened and, from what she could see through the windows, there weren't any customers there.  
  
She soon saw why as she put her hand on the door and looked up and saw the sign which normally read, "Come On In, We're OPEN!" had been flipped over to say "Please Come Back Later, We're CLOSED."  
  
Kari knew for a fact that Wanda's didn't close until eleven on weekday nights and it was only a couple minutes past nine. And so, ignoring the sign, she pushed open the door, heard the little bell above the door tinkle softly, almost inaudible, and followed the sound of the voices singing along to the Turtles song playing on the jukebox, which had been cranked up to full volume.  
  
"...Invest a dime  
  
And you say you belong to me,  
  
And ease my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be,  
  
So very fine  
  
So Happy Together!"  
  
Kari's investigation led her to the back storage room, which TK had always said was only used for cups, napkins and plastic spoons. Cracking open the door, the brunette was met with a sight that almost made her wish she had brought her camera.  
  
"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life!  
  
When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life!"  
  
TK and Davis were singing and dancing along with the music as they dumped piles and piles of what looked like wrappers, packages and even what appeared to be a number of spray canisters into a pair of garbage bags. Kari cleared her throat loudly as the two boys started to sing the next verse.  
  
"Me and you, and you and me No matter how we-oh, Kari! Hi!"  
  
The brunette raised her eyebrows as Davis, startled by her arrival, dropped one of the canisters he'd been throwing out, but before she had a chance to ask what was on her mind, another voice from behind her continued the second half of the verse.  
  
"The only one for me is you, and you for me!  
  
So Happy Together!"  
  
Ken Ichijouji entered the room, grinning, carrying a pile of papers in his hand. "Hey guys, I finally found the plans! They were in...my..." The grin slipped off of Ken's face as he caught sight of Kari, replaced by a questioning, rather anxious look. "Hello Kari, what are you doing here?"  
  
He ended the question with a nervous sort of chuckle and Kari looked around the room one more time. The wrappers and packages and canisters TK and Davis were trying to stash away, the plans in Ken's hands. Kari picked up the mysterious canister Davis had dropped and examined the label. Green silly string.  
  
"*I* came to visit my boyfriend at work," she replied, tossing the canister to Davis, who almost dropped it when he tried to catch it. "I think the question is," she continued slyly, "what are YOU guys doing here?"  
  
Davis laughed shrilly. "We're here to help our dear old buddy throw out the trash, of course. I mean, what, a person can't help out a friend in need anymore without having accusations thrown at him left and right? What's the world coming to?"  
  
Kari gave him a look that clearly said that she wasn't buying it. Ken saw it and sighed. "You don't believe us, do you?" he asked, rather needlessly. Kari shook her head.  
  
After a moment of quiet contemplation, she just had to ask. "Tai and Matt weren't the ones who pulled that giant prank in the gym, were they?"  
  
TK tried to give her a wounded look, but the effect was ruined because he couldn't stop smiling. "Of course they were," he replied, now wearing a grin. "It says so in Odaiba High School Incident File #5197. And as it is now down in writing, signed by the principal at that, it is the absolute, unchangeable truth, and it shall forever remain that way.  
  
"But, you know, hypothetically," he continued, "it could have happened differently..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Eight O'clock: Ken wakes up to the blaring of an alarm clock, half an hour earlier than usual, so that he'll be sure not to miss the nine o'clock train into Odaiba as he comes to aid his two best friends while they even the score against a pair of trouble-makers, even though his elevator was broken. His parents, who are still asleep, never even notice the difference.  
  
Nine Thirty: Ken arrives in Odaiba on time, but hides in the men's room until 9:45 for fear of seeing someone who recognizes him before he wants to be seen.  
  
Nine Thirty-seven: Takeru leaves his apartment, purposely forgetting his bus pass. Once he's in the elevator with Yolei, he pretends to have only just remembered his pass and hits the button for the nearest floor, Mr. Fujiyama's floor, so he can run up the stairs and get it. Once he says good- bye to Yolei and the elevator door closes, TK proceeds to the principal's door. He knows it's safe because Mr. Fujiyama always goes to Denny's on Sunday morning from nine until ten thirty. He reaches up above the doorjamb, up where Ken, several inches shorter than the blonde, wouldn't be able to reach, to where he knows the spare key is hidden and unlocks the door. He then replaces the key above the door and goes upstairs to grab his bus pass.  
  
Nine Forty-five: Ken leaves the rest room at the train station and heads straight to TK's apartment building. Passing him along the way, TK nods casually, the signal that the door's unlocked and everything's clear. Ken heads up to the apartment and, pulling a couple of hotdogs from his bag, manages to convince the dog not to bark as Ken takes him for a walk to a park about half an hour away, near the riverfront.  
  
Ten Fifteen: TK gets Tai to take him to a party shop only a block away from Matt's place. He knows that his older brother was always bored on Sunday morning and if he saw Tai's car nearby, he would rush over to see if there was something he could do to keep himself entertained.  
  
Ten Thirty: Ken arrives at Davis's soccer game after leaving Keiko tied to a bench in quiet spot just outside the park. He makes sure to be seen be as many people as he can.  
  
Ten Forty: TK, Tai and Matt leave the party shop. TK finds the keys Davis hid under the car seat the night before and pretends he found them lying on the seat.  
  
Eleven Forty-five: Ken goes into Wanda's to order a drink and gives TK a bag containing the dragon mascot costume, which he had taken from the Student Council Office on Friday afternoon.  
  
Noon: Davis goes downstairs to find Matt with his keys. He knows that Matt has been waiting for a while, but was unwilling to come up in case he ran into Jun.  
  
A Few Minutes Later: Davis goes to Wanda's and orders a Hot Chocolate. TK writes the security code for his apartment building's parking lot onto the back of the receipt, along with the news that Mr. Fujiyama drove a blue 1996 Honda Civic with the keys hidden under the floor mat, that was parked in row ten.  
  
One O'clock: After quickly purchasing a twenty dollar gift certificate at the camera shop, Davis takes the bus over to TK's apartment complex. He enters the building and takes the elevator down to the parking center. He types the code into the security gate and goes to row ten. Seeing the unlocked Honda Civic, he gets in and pulls the keys out from under the floor mat. A flood of anxiety fills him for a moment, but, remembering the feeling of falling asleep while sitting beside Lila Nauru and spilling pop all over her, the feeling of just standing there while the Senior girls laughed at his teddy bear boxers, helped push it aside and he started up the car. He left the parking lot and drove down to the waterfront, not far from where Ken left Keiko tied up, and parked the car. As he walked back to the mall, he pulled a couple more hotdogs out of his own bag and tossed them to Keiko as he passed by.  
  
Five Twenty: Ken is starting back home after tutoring Cody. He waits just outside the apartment complex until Matt drives by. TK had assured him that Matt would be there because he always came to visit his mother at five thirty every Sunday evening. A few minutes later, after waiting by the entrance to the subway station, he sees Tai walk by, swinging a pair of large bags containing party supplies. Tai had asked TK if they could keep the supplies at his place so there would be less chance of Kari stumbling across them accidentally before her party.  
  
Six Thirty: TK leaves work on time, but elderly Wanda hardly notices when he leaves. He walks directly towards the Waterfront, grabbing Keiko and untying her from the bench as he goes by. He gets to the car and tempts Keiko into the back seat with more hotdogs. He checks to make sure Davis left the bags of streamers and silly string, purchased the week before, in the back seat before tossing Ken's dragon suit in back with them. Praying the police wouldn't stop him for being an underage driver, TK drives the car to the school, arriving at six forty-five, almost an hour after all the janitors had left. Using the school keys Davis had given him when he stopped by Wanda's that afternoon, he opened the equipment room entrance, the only one big enough for the car to drive through, and went directly into the gym. He parked the car, grabbed the bags in the back, made quick work of the decorations and pulled out the mascot costume. He grabbed the last few hotdogs, unzipped the costume, threw them into the bottom, got the dog to go after them and zipped it back up. He left a newly opened bag of dog food and a bowl full of school-fountain water in the back seat in case the dog got hungry and quickly left the gym, locking the equipment room behind him.  
  
Seven Forty: TK arrives at Davis's apartment building and leaves his mother's keys underneath the potted plant beside the elevator on the sixth floor before rushing out to catch his bus home.  
  
Eight Twenty: Davis's baby-sitting session ends and he heads down to the sixth floor to get his mother's keys before going back up to his own apartment and giving them back to Mrs. Motomiya. By this time, Ken, TK and Davis were all back home and nothing was out of the ordinary. ~~  
  
*  
  
TK's grin widened. "But that's only hypothetical, of course," he said. "Pure fiction."  
  
"The truth," Ken added, "obviously, is that Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida were the perpetrators of this shameful crime and they had no extra help whatsoever."  
  
"Yep," Davis concluded as he hefted a garbage bag full of silly string cans and hotdog wrappers onto his back. "The three of us were just innocent bystanders, accidentally tied to the investigation through no fault of our own."  
  
Kari just shook her head. "You guys are pure evil, you know that?"  
  
TK just shrugged and grabbed the other trash bag, making to follow Davis to the dumpster out back. "Maybe next time they'll think more carefully about who they lock out of the changing room during a Senior girls gym class."  
  
* * *  
  
La Fin! Merci pour votre attention!  
  
Just want to thank every one of my lovely reviewers! Love you all! Hope you all enjoyed the story because I very much enjoyed writing it. Au revoir! 


End file.
